Music For You
by alicelia
Summary: OneShoot! : 'Rin Kagamine, Seorang gadis yang mencintai musik yang bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya begitu terkesan' /RinLen\ R&R Please!


_**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**_

_**Music For You © -Mitsuki Asukai**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genre : Romance, Friendship**_

_**Warning : OOC, Kurang Romantis, alur terlalu cepat, GAJE, Abal, jelek, De el el pokoknya ribet deh! #killed**_

_**Enjoy! Don't forget to RnR!**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

Rin berjalan menuju kelas musiknya, dia sudah terlambat 5 menit. Rin terus berlari hingga sampai didepan pintu kelasnya, dan yang benar saja... Rin sudah terlambat. Luka Sensei yang menjadi wali kelasnya sudah berdiri didepan kelasnya.

"Anda terlambat 5 menit, Rin Kagamine" Ucap Luka Sensei lalu berjalan kearahnya. "Kau sudah tau hukuman untuk anak yang terlambat?". Rin mengangguk lalu melakukan hal yang sudah harus dia lakukan—berdiri di luar kelas hingga jam pelajaran Luka Sensei selesai. Dengan terpaksa Rin harus berdiri diluar kelas selama 2 jam pelajaran.

Selama 2 hari ini, Rin selalu terlambat masuk kesekolah karena kesibukannya. Padahal Rin sering datang lebih pagi dari yang lain. Untuk apa? Jawabannya adalah untuk bermain musik, karena sekolah Rin merupakan sekolah musik, tentu saja fasilitas alat musiknya lengkap. Namun Rin lebih senang memainkan piano, karena bagi Rin sangat mengasyikan.

"Haah... 2 jam pelajaran terasa lama... Aku ke ruang musik saja" Ucap Rin lalu berjalan pelan menuju ruang musik yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kelasnya. Namun langkah Rin terhenti saat mendengar alunan melodi yang indah dan merdu. Rin terus berjalan mengikuti arah suara alunan itu dan berhenti tepat didepan ruang musik. Rin melihat dari luar jendela itu, tampak seorang pemuda sedang memainkan piano yang ada disana. Jari-jarinya asyik menekan _tuts_-_tust _piano yang ada disana. Nada-nada yang dibuatnya membuat Rin begitu tenang. Tiba-tiba permainan piano pemuda itu berhenti.

"Masuklah daripada mengintip begitu" Ucapnya. Rin tau yang dia maksud adalah dirinya, memang siapa lagi disini selain mereka berdua?. Rin membuka pintu ruang itu dan mendekati pemuda tadi.

"P..Permainan yang indah..." Kata Rin. Pemuda itu menatap Rin dengan tatapan tajam. Sebelumnya Rin belum pernah melihat pemuda ini, mungkin dia siswa baru disini.\

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanyanya dengan sopan tentunya.

".. Aku terlambat masuk kelas.. Sudah 2 hari ini aku terlambat terus..." Jawab Rin sambil menghela nafasnya. Pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu bermainlah denganku disini... Sampai jam pelajaran kelasmu berakhir" Kata Pemuda itu seolah olah mereka sudah saling mengenal. Rin saja tidak tau namanya.

"Eeh? Kita baru saja bertemu.. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama disekolah ini dan... Aku tidak tau namamu..." Jawab Rin tentu saja dengan sopan, karena dia tidak ingin membuat marah orang yang baru saja dia kenal.

"Panggil saja aku Len... Aku baru disini" Lalu mempersilahkan Rin duduk disampingnya. Dengan senang hati Rin menerima penawaran Len tersebut. Mungkin saja dia bisa melatih _skillnya _dengan belajar dari seseorang yang profesional. Dilihat dari cara bermain Len, Len sepertinya sangat ahli dalam bidang musik.

"Yang kau mainkan tadi itu... apa?" Tanya Rin sambil mendengarkan alunan melodi yang diciptakan Len. Jari-jari Len masih terus menekan _tust _demi _tust _yang ada.

"Entahlah.. Aku belum memberi nama untuk lagu ini" Jawab Len. Rin mengangguk pelan sambil terus menikmati alunan melodi itu. Tiba-tiba Len berhenti bermain untuk kedua kalinya. "Mau mencoba bermain? Aku yakin kau bisa"

"E-eh.. Aku tidak terlalu bagus..." Rin menundukan kepalanya. Len tersenyum, lalu merangkul Rin seolah-olah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sukses membuat Rin _Blushing, _Rin menundukan kepalanya agar Len tidak melihat wajahnya

"Percayalah pada kemampuanmu sendiri, Rin" Ucap Len. Rin mengangguk dan bertukar posisi duduk dengan Len. Tangannya mulai menekan _tust _demi _tust _ yang ada, membuat melodi-melodi yang indah didengar. Yaah.. meskipun melodi yang dibuat Len lebih bagus. Len menikmatinya sambil memejamkan matanya, begitu juga Rin.

.

.

.

.

Tak Terasa bel pertanda jam pelajaran kedua berbunyi, dan itu artinya Rin bisa masuk ke kelasnya lagi. Dan tepat saat bel itu berbunyi, Rin selesai memainkan permainannya.

"Kau Hebat, Rin" Puji Len. Rin tersenyum, Len menjabat tangan Rin.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah sekarang... Sampai jumpa!" Ucap Rin lalu berlari keluar ruang musik. Len melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, begitu juga Rin. Rin terus berlari ke kelasnya hingga mendapati Luka Sensei sudah tidak ada dikelas. Dengan cepat, Rin segera masuk ke kelas dan duduk dikursinya yang kosong sejak tadi.

"Rin? Tidak biasanya kau segirang ini saat terlambat.." Sapa Teto yang duduk dibelakangnya. Rin berbalik agar bisa lebih mudah berbicara dengan Teto.

"Hehehe.. Aku barusan bertemu seseorang..." Ucap Rin. Miku menghampiri mereka berdua dan duduk diatas meja Rin, meskipun membuat Rin menjadi agak err... sesak.

"Rin! Rin! Kau kah yang bermain piano tadi? Melodi yang indah!" Kata Miku.

"Err... Sebenarnya aku hanya bermain sebentar... Aku bermain dengan seseorang... "

"Siapa?" Tanya Miku dan Teto bersamaan.

"Namanya L—" Saat Rin hendak bicara. Gakuppo Sensei masuk, Miku segera turun dari meja Rin dan berlari ke bangkunya. Begitu juga dengan siswa lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa Hari berlalu. Rin dan Len sering bertemu di ruang musik, terkadang saat pulang, mereka berdua sering bertemu dan sekarang mereka menjadi sangat akrab.

Jam pelajaran telah usai, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Karena Rin ada exschool jadi Rin tetap tinggal disekolah. Sementara menunggu, Rin berjalan mengeliling taman sekolah yang begitu luas. Sekolah ini memang sangat besar, sampai sekarang Rin belum menemukan ujung taman ini. Rin terus berjalan hingga aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang barusan Rin kenal—Len.

'Len?' Ucap Rin dalam hati. Len sedang bersama seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau _tosca_ berkepang dua. Dari jauh Rin sudah mengetahui itu adalah Miku yang tidak lain adalah teman sekaligus teman satu kelasnya. Jika dilihat, sepertinya mereka sangat akrab.

"Kau ini!" Ucap Miku dengan manja. Len tertawa kecil lalu menggandeng tangan Miku dan berjalan layaknya seorang pengantin. Rin asyik mengamati mereka berdua hingga dia tak sadar Len melihatnya.

"Rin? Sedang apa kau disini?" Kata Len. Aku terkejut dan langsung berlari menjauhi mereka berdua. Len yang kebingungan langsung mengejar Rin, namun Miku menahan tangan Len.

"Kau mau kemana, Len?" Miku terus memegangi tangan Len hingga Rin menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua, lalu melepasnya.

"A..Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja.." Ucap Len pelan.

_**Rin POV**_

Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Entah kenapa perasaanku sangat sakit saat melihat Len bersama gadis lain. Ada apa ini? Padahal aku baru beberapa hari ini mengenal Len. Aku terus berlari hingga keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan berlari hingga sampai ke apartementku. Aku langsung melempar tasku ke sembarang tempat dan menangis ditempat tidur.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa? Kenapa ada rasa tidak ikhlas dihatiku...' _Ucapku dalam hati. Aku benar-benar menangis sepanjang malam. Hingga akhirnya handphoneku berbunyi. Aku melihatnya dan ternyata sms dari seseorang yang tidak aku kenal.

_From : 08xxxxxxxxxx_

_Subject : (none)_

_Kenapa kau menangis, Rin?_

_By Len_

_**Reply This message**_

Aku begitu terkejut saat melihat sms ini. Aku langsung menyimpan nomor Len dan membalasnya.

_To : 08xxxxxxxxxx_

_Subject : (None)_

_Tidak papa, Len.. Jangan khawatirkan aku..._

_**Send This Message**_

Aku membalas sms dari Len itu. Beberapa menit kemudian handphoneku berbunyi lagi. Dengan cepat aku langsung membaca sms tersebut.

_From : 08xxxxxxxxxx_

_Subject : (none)_

_Baiklah... Tapi... Bisakah sepulang sekolah besok kau menemuiku..?_

_Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..._

_**Reply This Message**_

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Len ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Apa itu? Ahh.. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menanyakan kenapa aku menangis tadi.." Ucapku lalu meletakan Handphonenya diatas meja dan merebahkan diriku dikasur yang empuk. Mataku begitu berat hingga akhirnya aku tertidur pulas.

_**Normal POV**_

Besoknya, Rin pergi ke sekolahnya itu dengan lesu. Dia menatap jam tangannya, masih jam 6:20 pagi.. Masih terlalu pagi, tapi ini hal yang biasa karena memang dia sering kesekolah di jam seperti itu. Rin membuka pintu kelasnya, masih sepi tidak ada orang. Namun mata Rin menangkap sebuah tas yang terletak di atas meja.

'Tas Miku? Tidak biasanya dia datang pagi" Ucap Rin dalam hati. Lalu meletakan tasnya dan pergi keluar kelasnya. Kakinya membawanya dengan sendirinya ke tempat yang sering dia tuju—Ruang musik. Rin membuka pintu ruang itu dan duduk di kursi yang ada disana. Lagi, Rin memainkan sebuah lagu ciptaannya sendiri yang tidak kalah dengan buatan Len. Bagi Rin, musik adalah segala-galanya. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang penyayi sekaligus pianis terkenal.

"Dap!Dap!Dap!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Namun Rin menghiraukan suara itu dan terus memainkan lagu buatannya itu.

"Dap!Dap!Dap!Dap!" Suara itu semakin mendekat. Rin masih menghiraukannya dan hingga akhirnya pintu ruang itu terbuka. Rin menghentikan permainannya dan melihat siapakah orang yang mengganggu permainannya. Dan yang benar saja, itu adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat dia kenal—Len.

"Len?"

"Rin" Len mendekati Len. Rin masih tetap diposisinya.

"Permainan yang indah.." Puji Len. Rin tersenyum dan berdiri menghadap Len. Len menatap Rin lurus.

"Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku..? Katakan sekarang saja" Rin memulai pembicaraan. Len terdiam sejenak lalu angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau menangis kemarin? Katakan saja padaku Rin.. Aku tidak akan marah jika.. Aku tidak akan membencimu" Kata Len. Rin menundukan kepalanya, mengingat kejadian kemarin yang membuat Rin hendak menangis lagi. Namun Rin menahan air matanya itu.

"..Tidak papa Len.. Jangan khawatirkan aku..."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanmu! Tapi kau begini! Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir!" Mereka berdua diam. Suasana yang awalnya hening menjadi semakin hening saja. Keduanya saling menutup mulut.

"Kau tau Rin... Sebenarnya.. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu..." Ucap Len tiba-tiba. Rin begitu kaget mendengar pernyataan Len tersebut.

"L..Len..? Bagaimana dengan Miku..?" Tanya Rin pelan. Len malah tertawa, membuat Rin cemberut. Apa yang salah?

"Hahahahahahaha... Jadi itu yang membuatmu gundah kemarin? Miku itu teman masa kecilku.. Makanya aku sangat akrab dengannya..." Jawab Len sambil menahan tawa. Rin yang mendengar perkataan Len langsung menundukan kepalanya, ada rasa malu dihati Rin karena sudah berprasangka buruk pada Len. Len hanya senyum-senyum melihat Rin. Len segera duduk dikursi yang tadi diduduki Rin dan mulai bermain piano. Rin menatap Len, tangannya asyik menekan tust-tust seperti yang sering dilakukan para pianis. Len menciptakan sebuah melodi yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Saking asyiknya menikmati melodi itu, Rin tidak menyadari kalau lagu yang dimainkan Len sudah mencapai titik akhir.

"Kau suka.. Rin?" Tanya Len. Rin mengangguk pelan dengan senyum khas-nya yang begitu indah bagi Len.

"Kau tau? Lagu ini... aku menamakannya 'Rin'... Lagu ini aku persembahkan untukmu" Ucap Len sambil tersenyum balik. Rin terkejut setengah mati, tidak menyangka Len akan melakukan hal seperti itu. "Aishiteru, Rin".

-OWARI!—

Gyaaa! Selesai juga akhirnya... Oh iya! Ini fanfic pertamaku dalam fandom Vocaloid. Jadi.. Mohon bantuannya para sensei ''

Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah menulis cerita ini.. Namun ceritanya dengan para OC-Ocku di FB.. Setelah lama hiatus dari dunia FFN.. aku ngotak-atik lagi ntuh cerita dan mengganti sedikit demi sedikit alur ceritanya~

Menurutku sih.. Fanfic ini gaje ya... terus romantisnya gak kerasa! Tapi aku gak tau apa pendapat kalian karena setiap pendapat orang itu berbeda

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE...**

**-Mitsuki Asukai**


End file.
